


We’ll make a happily ever after

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [53]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Frank has like one line in this, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post Tartarus, annabeth comforts percy, kinda angst, percabeth, slight Percy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Percy hasn’t been the same since Tartarus, neither of them have.  But Annabeth is starting to cope, Percy doesn’t open up.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	We’ll make a happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> What is Phantomxlegend doing 2020?? We don’t know. I really have no clue what this is. I re-read that one very specific part of house of hades where Annabeth states that Percy was on the verge of panic or whatever when facing Nyx. Idk I wanted some Percy angst and I did a poor job writing it. Enjoy.

To give him some credit, Percy was  _ very  _ good at hiding his pain and panic. He was also a lot smarter than he let on.

But Annabeth is supposed to be the smart one, which is why she mentally smacked herself for not realizing right away.

The tension in his posture, the very slight tremble in his hands. His skin was slightly paler than normal. Smiles that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Percy didn’t show up for dinner either.

Annabeth knew that she had to find him.

“Where’s Percy?” Frank asked, vocalizing her own thoughts. A pit of dread settled in Annabeth’s stomach.

“I need to go find him,” Annabeth didn’t wait for a response, she pushed away from the table and marched out of the mess hall.

She found Percy on deck, looking out at the water. Riptide balances dangerously on the railing.

“Percy…” she spoke softly as to not startle him, “Percy, are you okay.”

He didn’t even acknowledge her presence.

Annabeth slowly approached him, eyeing Riptide carefully.

Percy was a lot different since they got back from Tartarus. Granted, they both were changed.

But Percy didn’t seem to be coping as well. He never talked about it, very rarely even with Annabeth. He tried to go on like it never even happened.

“Percy,” Annabeth put a hand on his arm. Percy flinched and in a blur of motion, Annabeth was backed up, the tip of Riptide pressed against her throat.

Percy gritted his teeth, his sea green eyes hazy and full of pain.

“You’re okay Percy, it’s just me,” Annabeth held both hands up, palms out. Percy’s eyes darted from her hands to her face.

Realization and horror dawned on him, he stumbled away from her, “oh gods Annabeth, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay, Percy,” Annabeth didn’t lower her hands, but smiled weakly at him.

Percy looked down at his hands, they were shaking, “I’m sorry I didn’t… I don’t—“ he let out a low growl and turned back towards the railing, chucking his sword out into sea.

Annabeth’s eyes widened with surprise, “what’s going on today Percy? Please, talk to me.”

She took a step closer to him, still slightly on guard, even without a weapon he was strong.

“I don’t know…” Percy shook his head, clenching his fists, “it doesn’t… feel real…”

“What doesn’t?” 

Percy seemed to realize what he was saying and quickly shook his head, “no, it’s… I’m fine.”

“You don’t have to pretend to be tough all the time…” Annabeth took his hands, “the pit… it messed us up… but you have to talk to me so that we can both get better.”

Throughout Tartarus, Annabeth told herself that she had to be strong for him, that she had to keep him safe. He was probably thinking the same thing.

“No,” Percy shook his head, “it…”

He clawed at the front of his shirt, “nevermind.”

“I love you Percy,” Annabeth cupped his cheek in her hand, Percy didn’t pull away. He avoided her gaze, “and I can’t stand knowing that you’re hurting. You’re very expressive with your eyes you know.”

Annabeth swiped her thumb under his eye, wiping imaginary tears.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked.

“It means I know that you’re in pain, I can see it in your eyes.”

Percy closed his eyes, relaxing against Annabeth’s hand.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered.

“You have no need to be.”

“It hurts.”

“I know…” and unfortunately that was true, Annabeth knew how badly it hurt. The memories of the pit, the old wounds that weren’t fresh anymore, even though they still ached.

“I don’t…” a tear slid down Percy’s cheek, “I don’t want to talk about it… I can’t…”

“That’s okay,” Annabeth nodded, “we’re in this together, I’m always here for you.”

Percy nodded weakly.

“It’s okay to not be strong all the time, I think after all that’s happened you deserve a break.”

Percy laughed dryly, “how am I supposed to get a break when the fates keep through this kind of stuff at me? What did we deserve to fall into Tartarus? What did we do Annabeth?” He let out a choked breath.

“They don’t care about us Percy,” Annabeth replied honestly, “but I care about you, and I care about us.”

Percy didn’t say anything.

“We’re going to defeat Gaea, and we’re going to finish high school and go to college in New Rome. Right?”

“Right,” he sniffled weakly.

“The fates won’t mess with that, I’ll take it upon myself to fight them if they try,” Annabeth promised. Smoothing some of his flyaway hairs down. 

“Okay Wise Girl,” Percy pressed his forehead against Annabeth’s.

“We’ll have a happy ending,” Annabeth insisted.

“We will,” Percy agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very good at writing Percabeth. As you can see all my expertise has gone into writing Solangelo. But I tired. I’m also not much good at writing angst. I also tried. But I hope that you enjoyed nonetheless and thank you for reading. Am I gonna go to bed now? Maybe.


End file.
